Second Chance
by erasi
Summary: Time travel..slash/ JP X SS./Dumbledore bashing ERa marauders. Kematian harry bukanlah akhir,itu adalah awal dari tujuan severus untuk tetap hidup dan bertahan. Kembali ke masa lalu tentu saja tidak ada dalam perencanaannya tapi ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.OH..dan james potter bingung dengan perasaan barunya pada salah satu ular.
1. Chapter 1(father and son)

**A/N :ini ff harry potter pertamaku,dengan pasangan utama Severus dan James.**

**Cerita berlangsung setelah perang di castil Hogwart dengan beberapa twist dan kematian Harry .**

**Cerita ini juga tidak akan mengikuti alur di buku ataupun film-nya..**

**Warning : AU/Perjalanan waktu dan beberpa bahasa kasar dan Mpreg tersirat.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Akhir Pertempuran Hogwarts 2 Mei 1998**

Severus Snape-Prince merasa seakan seluruh hidupnya telah sia-sia,tidak berarti dan kesalahan besar.

Apa yang diperjuangkannya selama ini hanyalah sebuah bualan,tidak lebih dari olok -olok para penyihir cahaya.

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya?mengapa hidupnya harus seperti ini?mengapa?

Berulang-ulang kata-kata itu berteriak dalam pikirannya,namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

Sekarang,di sini ia berlutut memeluk satu-satunya alasan hidupnya.

Harry Potter.

Ah,tidak….mungkin sekarang ia bisa memanggilnya anaknya.

Yah,satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa dan satu-satunya anak kandungnya.

Siapa yang akan menyangka?berdarah Harry Potter sang juru selamat dunia sihir adalah putra dari Severus Snape?master ramuan dan mata-mta terbaik-yang mengkhianati tuannya sendiri untuk anak ini?yang beralih sisi untuk anak yang ia anggap adalah milik Lily,sahabatnya yang ia anggap sebagai seorang adik.

Tidak ada siapapun yang akan mengira.

Bahkan tidak dirinya tahu!

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku Harry?"

Suaranya bergetar saat ia memeluk putranya.

"….."

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

Hanya sebuah napas berat yang tersendat terdengar di telinga Severus

"Harry?"

Severus merasa hatinya sakit saat melihat putranya sekarat seperti ini.

"A..akhu..ugh..hanya ingin kau aman..terima kasih dad"

Suara yang lembut putranya tersendat sendat dengan darah yang ikut keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh Merlin,Kumohon Harry bertahanlah"

Cengkramannya semakin erat saat napas putranya semakin cepat.

"Tidak..tidak bisa..dad aku tidak akn bisa bertahan…ia sudah mati..tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi"

Severus semakin memeluk erat tubuh Harry.

Ia tidak tahu disaat seperti ini apa yang harus dilakukan.

Dirinya merasa tak berguna dan rentan.

Apa gunanya menjadi seorang master ramuan dan duelist terbaik bila menyelamatkan anaknya sendiri tidak bisa?!

Harry..harry..kumohon tetaplah bersamaku..harry putraku"

Harry Potter ,sang juru selamat dunia sihir,defeated dark lord,merasa sebuah beban dari pundaknya terangkat saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya selama tujuh belas tahun,ayahnya menyebut ia putranya.

Ayahnya yang indah dan kuat,ayahnya yang selalu ia kagumi secara rahasia,ayahnya yang selalu melindunginya dari bayang-bayang gelap.

Ayahnya memanggilnya- putranya.

"Aku mencintaimu,kau tahu itukan?aku selalu mencintaimu,menyayangimu dan aku selalu berharap kita bisa hidup bersama sebagi keluarga dengan 'ayah'"

Senyuman Harry,meskipun indah namun tampak menyedihkan dimata Severus.

'Oh Merlin,Tuhan atau apapun yang ada disana..tolong selamatkanlah nyawa putraku'Jerit severus dalam hati.

Seakan bisa mendengar pikiran Ayahnya,Harry membelai pipi Severus yang terasa lembut meski dingin dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan terakhir.

"Aku tidak bisa diselamatkan,kau tahu itu dan setelah aku mati..kau –"

Oh ayahnya juga akan mati,namun ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Harry dear..kau akan hidup..aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu,karenanya bertahanlah"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

Dia tidak akan selamat dan jauh didalam hati ayahnya,pria itu juga tahu hal ini.

Mereka yang telah kehilang belahan jiwanya dan terlebih membunuhnya sendiri akan kehilangan kehidupannya-menyusul sang pasangan.

Ini adalah anugrah sekaligus kutukan di dalam keluarga Prince.

Ayahnya mungkin hidup dan dapat selamat saat pasangannya mati,tapi itu semua karena ia memiliki seorang anak yang juga memegang sebagian jiwa,darah dan sihirnya untuk terikat di bumi.

Saat ia mati,Harry tahu Severus ,ayahnya akan segera menyusulnya.

Dan para penyihir cahaya sialan akan sialan menang.

Tapi ia bukan apa-apa untuk disebut Harry Potter sang 'juru selamat dunia sihir'.

Masih ada cara untuk mempertahankan kehidupan ayahnya.

Satu cara yang tentu saja tidak akan disetujui sang ayah,tapi itu tidak masalah untuk Harry.

Perlahan ia meletakan tangan kanannya tepat di dada kiri Severus.

Memejamkan mata dan berkosentrasi pada inti sihirnya.

'Dari alam yang mengalir ketubuhku,dari darah yang memenuhi tubuhku,dari surga yang memberi kekuatan suci,dari neraka yang memberi kekuatan gelap.

Untuk sihir dari tubuh yang telah diberikan,untuk kekuatan kehidupan yang dianugrahkan..Aku Harry James Potter Snape Prince memberikan sisa sihirku,maka jadilah'

Severus menatap ngeri tidak percaya pada anaknya saat melihat cahaya hijau keemasan mulai menyelimuti keduanya.

"Tidak!jangan berani kau,Harry James Potter!Harry!"

Severus berusaha membatalkan apa yang dilakukan tahu betul hal seperti ini akan terasa menyakitkan seribu kali lipat daripada kutukan crucio untuk Harry.  
>"Balaskan dendamku pada Albus Dumbledore, dendam ku,pasanganku,keluarga kita"<p>

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum ia sadar bahwa Harry benar-benar meninggalkannya-selamanya

Putranya satu-satunya,mataharinya,mati.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Severus tidak pernah berteriak ataupun menangis pilu dalam hidupnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya yang menyedihkan,Severus Snape prince berteriak pilu saat kehilangan anggota terakhir keluarganya.

Tampa disadari Severus sebuah cahaya terang mulai melahapnya dan membuatnya menghilang dalam sekejap

**Hogwarts 2 mei 1974**

"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sebuah teriakan menyakitkan dari salah satu kamar asrama Slytherin membuat hampir semua orang di asrama ular terbangun kaget.

Terutama Lucius Malfoy,yang kini berada di tahun ke enamnya.

Pewaris malfoy tersebut segera bangun dari tidurnya dan berlari keasal suara barusan.

Lebih tepatnya mungkin pada pasangan sekamarnya-Severus.

Ia segera membuka tirai tempat tidur Severus setelah terlebih dahulu melakukan kontra kutukan yang sebelumnya selalu dipasang sang sahabat agar tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ketempat tidurnya.

Terkadang Lucius berpikir,Severus terlalu Paranoid.

Hal pertama yang dilihat saat membuka tirai adalah sebuah cahaya putih yang menyakitkan matanya.

Bersamaan dengan cahaya menghilang,jeritan Severuspun terhenti.

"Se..Sev?Kau-"

Semua kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Lucius melayang begitu saja saat melihat penampilan baru teman sekamarnya.

Bukannya medapati sang anak dengan hidung bengkok dan rambut hitam berminyak,yang dihadapannya seperti gabungan vela dan Elves.

dengan rambut hitam panjang yang menampakan cahaya kebiruan ,hidung sempurna dan kulit sepucat bulan.

Bisa dikatan Penampilan Severus itu luar biasa Indah.

"Severus?"

Tanya Lucius setelah sadar dari masa trans mengagumi sahabatnya,meski ia tidak akan mengakui itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sirambut hitam.

Severus masih berbaring dengan menatap kosong keatas langit-langit.

Tangannya mencengkram seprai tempat tidur dan bibirnya membentuk garis tipis .

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh Albus Dumbledore"  
>Suara itu datar dengan intonasi tegas dan bukan sekedar ancaman kosong.<p>

Lucius yang medengarnya merasa bulu-bulu dilehernya berdiri dan hawa dingin mengalir ke setiap tulangnya.

Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat wajah penuh kebencian dan membunuh dari sahabatnya.

Bukan wajah cemoohan atau cibiran saat menghadapi anak-anak bodoh Gryfindor-terutma kelompok anak-anak sialan Marauders.

Tidak…ini adalah wajah pembunuh yang menjanjikan rasa sakit tak terhingga.

* * *

><p>...<p>

tbc


	2. Chapter 2(Blood pranks)

**Blood Pranks**

Pagi harinya,Severus bangun pertama dan memutuskan untuk menerapkan kembali Glamor-nya.

Malam tadi ia kehilangan kendali akibat penyatuan jiwa masa lalu dan masa depannya.

Meski masih bingung dengan kejadian yang dialami ia kembali ke masa lalu-dan tubuh mudanya,Severus tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Setelah memastikan Glamor-nya aman dan terkendali,Severus keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia melihat Lucius yang baru bangun dan menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Severus hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Ia tidak memiliki kepentingan untuk menjelaskan tentang penampilannya pada Lucius.

Dan pasanagan asramanya-sepertinya mengerti akan keadaannya.

Hal yang baik ia berada di Slytherin,akan ada selalu privasi untuk para penghuni asrama.

* * *

><p><strong>AULA <strong>

James Potter dan Sirius Black menyeringai lebar saat memasuki Aula Hoghwart.

Dibelakangnya,Remus Lupin dan Peter Pettigrew mengikuti dengan keadaan normal dan tanpa seringaian.

Empat orang yang menjuluki diri mereka marauders tersebut duduk di meja Grifyndor dan mulai memakan sarapan pagi.

"Nah aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat ular berlendir dengan pakaian berwarna pink..khe he he"Sirius menyeringai lebar sambil mengusap kedua tangannya bersamaan.

James Potter tidak lebih baik.

Pria yang berada di tahun keenamnya itu sama-sama terkekeh liar dengan seringaian Khasnya yang menerutnya menawan.

"Oh..aku juga tidak sabar melihat wajah bodoh mereka padfood"

Nah tentu saja tidak ada hari tanpa Pranks dari salah satu Marauders ini.

"Oh ..lihat git berminyak datang,James!bagaimana bila rambutnya kita rubah juga..warna pelangi sepertinya baik"

Gumam Sirius sambil menyeringai keji.

James mengangguk semangat dan keduanya mulai menggumamkan mantra dari balik meja makan mereka saat dirasa seluruh anak Slytherin telah berada di meja makan ular.

* * *

><p>Lucius duduk di samping kanan semenjak malam tadi Severus terlihat off dan sejujurnya ia sedikit cemas(Meski Lucius tidak akan mengakuinya).<p>

Severus adalah pribadi yang tenang-terlalu tenang,bahkan ketika menghadapi Marauders sahabatnya hanya akan diam atau membalas mereka dengan kata-kata sinis ,meledek kembali dengan suara datar.

Lucius tidak tahu bagaimana Severus bisa memiliki ketenangan luar biasa seperti itu,mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Occlumancy?Nah yang pasti untuk saat ini ia merasa menyesal bahwa temannya memeiliki poker face yang seperti dinding ,Bila Severus memiliki sedikit ekspresi,Lucius mungkin bisa menerka-nerka apa masalah Severus.

Tapi sayangnya Dia tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang salah dan terjadi pada Severus.

Bahkan ketika dirinya bertanya tadi malam,Severus tidak menjawab.

Pria itu hanya menatap dinding kosong selama berjam-jam.

Oh..Salazar,bagamana dia benci untuk di acuhkan seperti ini!

Renungannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar terkesiap kaget di wilayah Slaytherin.

**'Oh** '.. Lucius dan Severus bersamaan mengatakan satu kata itu dengan ketenangan luar biasa- saat melihat semua anak slytherin memakai jubah pink!Termasuk mereka berdua.

Severus mungkin lebih parah,bukan hanya jubahnya yang berubah pink,namun rambut hitamnya kini seperti pelangi berwarna-warni!

Tidak seperti kebanyakan anak Slytherin yang menggeram kesal dengan tatapan kebencian diarahakan pada meja Gryfindor.

Severus hanya mendesah kecil,tidak memeiliki Mood dalam urusan sepele seperti Pranks.

Terdengar tawa dari seluruh Aula,baik itu murid-murid dan para guru mereka.

Tidak ada yang membantu,hanya menertawakan.

_**'Apakaha kami badut bodoh yang datang ke kastil tua ini untuk menghibur orang-orang tolol'**_

Severus menyeringai jijik pada siswa di Hoghwarts.

_**'Mereka seharusnya tahu lebih baik untuk bermain dengan Ular'**_

Sebuah Jentikan dari jarinya dan semua Siswa Slytherin kembali normal.

Oh Severus tahu para brengsek Marauders kini tengah terlihat terkejut dan bingung dicampur dengan kesal mungkin.

Tapi ini belum berakhir.

Beberapa gumaman mantra tanpa sihir bertongkat dan

**BOOOMM**

Kini aula mengalami hujan darah.

Dia bisa mendengar terkesiap ngeri dan sebuah jeritan dari beberapa siswi,tapi siapa yang peduli.

Ini layak untuk mereka.

Pandangannya beralih pada empat Marauders yang kini menatap ngeri pada atap Aula Hoghwarts lalu beralih pandangannya pada siswa Slytherin yang tampak tidak ternodai dengan hujan darah sedikitpun.

Pandangan keempat orang itu bertemu miliknya,namun Severus tidak peduli.

Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada para Profesor ,dan berhenti di kepala meja,Albus Dumbledore.

Pria tua menyedihkan berusaha untuk menghentikan hujan merah ini,sayangnya itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin.

Hanya dia atau Harry yang bisa melakukan Kontra mantra.

Tatapannya berlama-lama di kepala sekolah.

Untuk sedetik akan terlihat sebuah seringaian kejam dengan kilat pembunuh,namun itu menghilang dan di gantikan dengan wajah netral.

Severus tidak mempedulikan kejadian di aula yang kini tengah terjadi.

Tatapannya kini pergi keatas atap Aula yang diselimuti awan gelap dengan rintik hujan darah.

Ia mengingat kenangannya kembali.

Itu tahun kelima putranya,saat prank hujan darah ini petama kali dilakukan.

Harry ,mungkin sudah kehilangan batas kesabarannya dengan Umbrige dan membuat sedikit pelajaran wanita kodok itu .

Ah bagaimana ia rindu mendengar suara tertawa putranya dan senyum penuh kemenangan Harry,saat melihat Dolores menjerit histeris ketakutan.

Severus selalu memperhatiakan Harry,bahkan sebelum ia tahu bahwa harry adalah anaknya.

Hal tersebut seperti ia memiliki ikatan tak diketahui selain sumpahnya untuk melindungi Harry.

Membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling dan selalu protektif.

Dia tahu putranya cerdas ,mungkin bisa dibilang jenius,hal ini tentu saja membuatnya bangga,bahkan saat ia belum tahu Harry putranya dan masih menganggap anak itu milik Lily.

Tapi kedoknya sebagia mata-mata tidak bisa membuatnya leluasa untuk sedikit lebih baik pada Harry.

Ia sudah memperlakukan anaknya seperti sampah!mengira ia seorang bajingan dan git sombong seperti James Potter.

Hal tersebut selalu membuat hati Severus sakit dan bernanah dengan luka yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah sembuh.

"Severus?"

Suara bariton milik Lucius membawanya kembali kemasa kini.

Ia melihat tanda tanya pada Lucius,namun pria itu justru kembali menatapnya dan kemudian pandangannya menurun sampai ke kepalan tangan Severus.

"Kau akan membuat tanganmu cedera bila mengepalkan tangan seperti itu"

Ucap Lucius datar.

Severus mengguk tanda terima kasih dan mulai meregangkan tangannya sedikit.

Sebagai seorang yang memiliki ambisi untuk menjadi master ramuan,tangan adalah hal yang berharga dan terutama selain otak dan indramu.

"Aku akan ke-kelas sekarang"

Lucius menatap temanya ragu-ragu,lalu menatap sekelilingnya yang tampak kacau balau dimana cairan pekat darah masih menghujani aula.

Entahlah ia ragu-ragu untuk meninggalkan meja Slytherin yang tidak tahu mengapa seperti terlindungi dari kotoran cairan berwarna merah dengan bau tembaga.

Severus tersenyum sedikit-hanya sedikit,mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Lucius.

"Kupikir tidak akan apa-apa Lucy,sedikit warna merah tidak membuatmu menjadi seorang darah lumpur bukan?"

Melihat seringaian Severus yang seolah menantangnya membaut Lucius geram.

Jangan lupa nama julukan yang sumpah demi semua dark lord,membuat Lucius ingin menenggelamkan Severus di danau hitam.

"Oh tentu saja Sevy sayang,itu sama sekali tidak semua, bermandi darah bukanlah hal yang baru untukku"

Desis Lucius sembari melangkah melewati Severus dengan anggun dan kepala tegaknya.

Severus hanya terkekeh geli mengikuti Lucius dibelakangnya.

Keduanya melewati meja Gryfindor tanpa meoleh sedikitpun dan melenggang dari Aula menju kelas pertama mereka.

Ramuan.

Melihat dua Slytherin yang melangkah keluar dari meja aman tanpa setetespun cairan yang mengotori mereka membuat para ular lainnya mulai mengikuti contoh pimpinan mereka(Lucius adalang pangeran Slytherin dan merupakan pimpinan tidak resmi,berada di hirearki tertinggi di asrama Ular).

* * *

><p><strong>Asrama Gryfindore, <strong>

James duduk di tempat tidurnya setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian.

Ia memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi di aula pagi ini.

Orang-orang mungkin tidak melihatnya,tapi ia menangkap itu.

Pengalamannya menjadi seeker s selama empat tahun terakhir dan kejelian matanya,cukup untuk menangkap pandangan sekilas itu.

James tidak pernah melihatnya dari siapapun sebelumnya.

Karena jujur saja, apa yang dilihatnya cukup membuatnya bingung dan takut.

Pandangan sekilas penuh kebencian dan pembunuhan dari mata Onyx hitam yang tajam.

Pandangan yang ditujukan entah pada siapa-yang pasti itu salah satu profesornya .

James melihat ke meja para professor yang masih berusaha melakukan kontra kutukan.

James tahu bahwa anak-anak Slytherin itu gelap,tapi untuk menunjukannya terang-terangan adalah hal lain.

Slytherin selalu licik dan licik,So apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah kejutan mutlak ..dia sangat yakin 100 %,bahwa salah satu dari ular yang melakukan lelucon berdarah di aula.

Ini bukan hanya sekedar Pranks yang selalu di lakukannya juga tema-temannya,Ia tidak pernah membuat lelucon dengan darah ataupun hal mengerikan seperti ini.

ini lebih dari itu.

Seperti sebuah deklarasi perang terang-terangan.

Dan James tahu betul siapa yang melakukan hal mengerikan ini.

Severus Snape.

Awalnya ia bingung dengan reaksi Severus..Git berminyak itu tidak bereaksi sesuai harapannya juga Sirius.

Hanya ekspresi bosan tanpa terganggu sedikitpun.

Dan Hell,itu membuatnya marah.

Ia ingin melihat wajah yang selalu datar itu setidaknya marah atau kesal..tapi ini,tidak ada sama sekali.

Hanya kebosanan.

Lalu mata mereka saling menatap,dan ada di sana,sesuatu yang James tidak harapkan sama sekali dari Git berminyak kelelawar.

Kegelapan di dalam matanya,yang membuat james sama sekali tidak bisa melarikan diri dari tatapan itu.

Memerangkapnya dalam kegelapan namun diwaktu yang sama membuatnya terpesona.

Oke ia mulai berpikir tidak waras..

Tapi justru hal ini yang membuatnya tidak bisa beralih dari sosok menyebalkan Severus,sehingga ia bisa melihat kilatan itu dimatanya.

Tidak hanya pancaran pembunuh tapi pandangan tidak peduli saat teriakan histeris Lily,yang James yakini pasti didengar Severus.

Git berminyak tidak pernah sebelumnya melakukan sesuatu yang Lily benci atau menyakitinya.

Hanya sekali di tahun kelima mereka sebenarnya,ketika bodoh Slytherin memanggil Lily darah lumpur.

Tapi setelahnya tidak ada komfrontasi apapun.

Hal yang bahkan Remus tidak bisa percaya.

Seolah ada sesuatu yang lain didalam anak itu.

"Prongs kau baik-baik saja Mate?"

Tanya Sirius agak khawatir,melihat sobatnya hanya duduk bengong.

"Y-ya..baik,hanya terkejut"Jawab James seadanya.

"Sialan,ini pasti ulah ular tentu saja,hanya bajingan- gila- ular- berlendir- psikopat yang akan melakukan hal ini!"

Suara teriakan Sirius yang Remus pikir kurang ajar dan tidak sopan sama sekali tidak di pikirkan olehnya.

"Sirius,berhenti berkata kasar!apa kau mau point kita berkurang!"

"Tapi Moony.."Rengek Sirius pada Remus yang hanya diabaikan oleh serigala.

Remus sepertinya tengah berpikir tentang kejadian hujan aneh di aula,dan bagaimana cara menghentikannya-setelah semua,ia adalah seorang kutu buku yang mencintai misteri.

"Ukh..air hujan itu benar-benar darah"Gumam Peter jijik dan ketakutan.

James,Remus dan Sirius mengerutkan hidungnya.

Yah..air hujan di aula memang dari bau,keenceran dan warnanya sama persisi.

"Siapapun yang melakukannya,sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan lelucon."

Gumam Remus sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya yang sensitif.

* * *

><p>Oke jadi bagaimana menurut kalian ?<p>

Sungguh aku ingin tahu apa pendapatmu tentang bab ini.

Karena jujur aku benar-benar tidak percaya diri untuk mengangkat cerita ini.

Aku juga ingin mengatakan untuk semua yang telah meriview juga memfavoritkan ini cerita,aku ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK.

Aku benar-benar menghargainya dan cukup termotivasi untuk menulis bab ini.

juga terima kasih untuk saran dan pendapat + koreksinya ;)

Aku mengharapkan review dan komentarnya ;)

DAN PLEASE NO FLAMER...


	3. Chapter 3

****Penulis catatan:****

**KATA PERTAMA adalah "THANK YOU SO MUCH buat kalian yang sudah meriview dan memfavoritkan cerita ini..thanks to HannyAnonymous,Malfoow,istiartika,Lee Kibum,Leomi no Kitsune,Riri, and Estrella Es-teller for yours comment I'm soo glad XD**

**Dibawah ini sedikit penjalasan untuk pertanyaan kalian tentang cerita yang aku tulis atau ketik.**

**Seperti yang sudah aku tulis di Peringatan / warning pada Chp 1,cerita ini tidak akan mengikuti buku/canon tapi memiliki versinya sendiri/AU.**

**Dimana ada hal-hal yang akan aku ubah seperti karakter sifat para pemain atau adegan yang terjadi dalam novelnya.**

**Harry sendiri akan digambarkan OOC,ia seorang Gryffindor(well kita semua tahu itu)tapi perlu diingat kembali bahwa Harry Potter memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadi seorang Slytherin.**

**Hal ini yang membuatku menuliskan bahwa karakter HARRY AKAN LEBIH KE SLYTHERIN DARIPADA Gryffindore.**

**Ia cerdas,licik dan kuat.(Harry akan diceritakan dari sudut pandang Severus ataupun flash back cerita).**

**Sementara itu Severus juga akan akan lebih gelap daripada di Canon,namun kegelapan itu akan sedikit memudar seiring waktu,meski hasrat balas dendamnya berada diperingkat pertama. **

**Dia masih akan menyayangi Lily,tapi tidak seperti seorang kekasih namun lebih seperti saudara.(Well aku menginginkannya terjadi seperti itu!jadi tidak ada protes..ke ke ke bagi kalian yang penggemar pairing James x Lily atau Severus X Lily maaf mengecewakan-Tapi pairing utama di cerita ini adalah James n Severus XD.**

**sementara Severus seorang UKE, ia tidak akan di gambarkan seperti seorang wanita yang lemah lembut..oh tidak, aku lebih suka dengan karakter severus yang kejam, snekly namun juga bisa hangat pada seorang yang layak mendapatkan kasih sayangnya.**

**Aku akan menggunakan kata 'indah'ketika severus dalam mode out glamor/wujud aslinya dan bukan kata 'cantik',kenapa?karena cantik lebih sering ditujukan pada seorang wanita namun indah bisa mencangkup semua hal.**

**James Potter sendiri akan terlihat padat dalam merasakan perasaannya pada Severus(ia masih beranggapan cinta pada Lily) bersikap seperti Gryfindore keras kepala dan ..yeah kita semua tahu seperti apa James berprilaku terhadapa Severus yang malang.**

****Tapi tenang saja..hubungan cinta mereka mungkin lambat tapi pasti terjadi seiring berjalannya waktu ;).****

* * *

><p><strong>Buat kalian pembaca tercinta yang masih belum mengerti tentang pasangan atau kata lainnya adalah jodoh berlahan jiwa /mate,hal tersebut merupakan salah satu karunia,sebuah hadiah untuk mereka para penyihir yang memiliki garis keturunan mahluk dalama keluarganya.**

**Pasangan tersebut merupakan bagian dari jiwa yang akan menyeimbangakan kehidupan pasangan mereka,baik secara fisik dan mental.**

**Kehilanagan pasangan atau terpisah jauh dari jodohnya akan membuat mereka kehilangan keseimbangan mental dan fisik-secara bertahap menyebakan kematian karena bukan hanya jiwa mereka terikat satu sama lain namun juga sihir mereka saling terikat.**

**Hal inilah yang menyebabkan kematian dari setiap pasangan bila mereka kehilangan jodohnya atau ditinggal mati.**

**satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan penyihir yang kehilangan pasangannya adalah dengan memiliki anak dari jodoh mereka.**

**Anak ini akan membantu menyeimbangkan sihir dalam diri orang tuanya dan secara mental/psikologis menenangkan pikiran mereka,menjaga tetap waras.**

**Baik penyihir yang memiliki darah mahluk seperti Veela,Succubus,Mermaid atau lainnya akan terbangun ketika mencapai kematangan reproduksi (sekitar umur 16-17 th )dimana mereka mulai dapat merasakan belahan jiwanya dan tertarik secara seksual pada pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan.**

**keduanya akan merasakan ketertarikan satu sama lain yang akan membangun perasaan mereka perlahan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nah semoga sedikit penjelasan yang telah dipaparkan bisa menjadi sedikit pencerahan bagi kalian yang masih bingung tentang cerit ini (dan aku harap penjelasan diatas bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Istisrtika.. ;) )<strong>

**dan untuk kesalahan ketik atau hilang kata itu aku minta maaf untuk that..uh begitu kesulitan untuk menghindari**

* * *

><p><strong>Peringatan: <strong>**Silakan jika Anda benci untuk membaca YAOI atau cerita ini tidak membaca dan klick Go Back NO Flamers atau cerita bashing!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 3; Berpikir tentang semua<strong>

Severus tidak memiliki kepuasan sedikitpun saat melakukan Pranks-nya.

Dia bukan sekelompok tolol yang menamai dirinya Marauders.

Itu hanya sebuah simbolik menunjukan bahwa Slytherin bukanlah badut lelucon.

Mereka adalah ular,licik dan ambisius-namun juga dapat menjadi pelindung dan bisa setia pada mereka yang layak menerima.

Jadi ketika makan siang tiba,dengan satu kata dan setetes darah,ia melakukan kontra kutukan.

Hal yang mudah,namun juga banyak memakan energi sihirnya.

Ia bisa melihat kelegaan dan bingung dari seluruh pendudk Hoghwarts.

Banyak juga dari mereka yang memandang benci anak-anak Slytherin,mungkin karena asrama ular tidak mendapatkan hit cairan merah di seluruh pakaian dan tubuh mereka.

Nah,sejujurnya,Severus sama sekali tidak peduli,begitupun dengan mahasiswa Slytherin lainnya.

Ada tiga hal yang layak untuk perhatian asrama ular dibandingkan dengan gosip rendahan,yaitu Kekuasaan ,kecerdasan dan kekuatan

Tiga yang selalu di jungjung tinggi di rumah Slytherin.

Jadi masalah lainnya yang berhubungan dengan gosip murahan dan penghinaan, selalu diabaikan asrama ular.

Setelah semua,mereka sudah terbiasa dengan ocehan tak bermutu dari penghuni kastil lainnya.

* * *

><p>Hal-hal terjadi agak ekstrim beberapa minggu setelah kejadian di aula.<p>

Banyak siswa dari asrama lain yang memulai perang prank pada siswa Slytherin.

Tentu saja para profesor hanya duduk manis tidak melakukan apapun,kecuali penahanan pada mereka yang ketahuan.

Severus sendiri tidak terhindar dari pranks itu-terutama Bully dari James dan 'antek-anteknya'.

Sayang untuk para marauders,sang Slytherin sepertinya tidak memiliki mood yang baik untuk meladeni mereka.

Severus hanya diam dan menatap kosong 4 marauder yang selalu mengerjainya.

Itu tentu saja membuat keempat anak Gryffindor kesal bukan main dan memainkan lelucon lebih dari biasanya.

Severus,untuk beberapa waktu memiliki keinginan untuk membalas,dan sejujurnya ia bisa dengan mudah membalas mereka.

Namun memilih untuk tidak.

'**_Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan prank bodoh_**'Desahnya muram.

Alasan yang selalu berdering di kepalanya setiap kali ia akan mengeluarkan prank balasan.

Dan hal ini mememang tepat.

Dari pada melakukan perang prank kembali akan lebih baik bila ia memulai penelitiannya.

Setelah semua ia memiliki alasan untuk kembali ke waktu ini.

Dan Severus memiliki hal yang jauh lebih penting di bandingkan masuk perangkap James Potter ataupun Sirius Black.

Ia harus merencanakan kedepannya,tentang perang,pelahap maut,Dark Lord yang kini mulai kegilaannya dan bagaimana membunuh Albus Dumbledore untuk kedua kalinya.

Severus bersumpah kali ini akan melakukan dengan perlahan,penuh rasa sakit dan kutukan gelap menyakitkan saat menyiksa dan membunuh Dumbledore.

Oh..jangan lupakan tentang James Potter.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa tentang git sombong itu?

Yah,ia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan pasangannya.

Terakhir kali ia ingat,Severus mulai warisannya saat ia berusia 17 tahun,awal semester tahun ke-7.

Dimana ia mulai mewarisi bakat- dan harta keluarga dari pihak ibunya.

Juga menemukan belahan jiwanya yang tidak lain adalah seorang Gryffindorks.

Nasib benar-benar membencinya.

Tapi untuk semua kejujuran,Severus sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk terlibat secara romantis saat ini.

Terutama bila itu berhubungan dengan Potter.

Tapi bila ia mengingkari jodohnya sendiri,bagaimana Harry bisa lahir?

Severus sangat ingin memeluk dan dapat melihat putranya kembali.

Jadi mungkin ia hanya perlu menunggu satu tahun lagi sampai usianya 17 tahun,dan mulai merasa tarikan hubungan dengan Potter.

Sementra itu ia juga harus bertanya-tanya tentang ingatannya yang tidak sesuai kenyataan.

Severus cukup yakin ada seseorang yang sudah mengutak atik isi kepalanya-tanpa seijinnya.

Membuatnya melupakan ia memiliki seorang putra.

Severus juga perlu berpikir siapa yang telah menculik putranya dan memberikannya pada Lily,.

Lalu mengenai pasangannya, bukankah ia dan James adalah belahan jiwa? Jadi kenapa pria itu menikah dengan Lily?

Severus yakin pasangannya akan mengalami dan merasakan tarikan sama ketertarikan dan perlindungan pada pasangannya.

James adalah dominan dalam hubungan ini.

Seorang dominan tidak akan meninggalkan pasangannya rentan apapun yang terjadi.

"Hhh..ini membuat kepalaku sakit"Gumam Severus sambil memijit keningnya.

'nah,tidak lupa tentang keberadaan Horocrux,sumber kegilaan kegelapan'

HECK!Dia tidak akan membiarkan anak masa depannya untuk memiliki pasangan gila-psikopat-megalomaniak.

'Jadi daftar selanjutnya adalah menemukan Horocrux dan menetralkannya.

Ini akan membuat jiwa yang terperangkap kembali ke tubuh asal dan membuat Riddle waras'

Dunia sihir akan lebih baik di pimpin oleh orang waras jenius(Tom Riddle jelas seorang jenius karismatik sebelum berubah rupa menjadi ular jadi-jadian)

Yah lebih baik orang itu yang memimpin,dibandingkan dengan orang tua bodoh,manipulatif yang menanamkan tujuannya atas nama 'Greater good'.

Dan membenarkan semua tindakan tercelanya untuk 'Greater Good'.

Severus terus membuat cataan mental,hal-hal yang perlu dilakukan dan diatasi segera.

Tidak menyadari waktu yang terus berjalan, Slytherin muda dengan jiwa tua tetap duduk di bangku perpustakan, bahkan ketika jam malam mulai berlaku.

Tentu saja,Severus yang terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri tidak akan menyadari dua orang yang kini tengah mengamatinya dengan intens.

Pikirannya terganggu oleh suara pelan Regulus Black yang datang menghampiri.

"Ini sudah jam malam Sev, lebih baik kita kembali keasrama"

Ujar Regulus dingin yang diangguki segera Severus.

Ia tidak ingin mendapati masalah dan ditemukan oleh salah satu perfek atau profesor dan akhirnya mendapakan penahanan.

Jadi dengan sedikit enggan Severus mulai berjalan menuju ruang bawah asrama ular bersama Regulus dalam keheningan tenang.

Sama sekali tidak merasakan salah satu siswa Gryffindor yang sedari tadi duduk dekat dengan bangku Severus-mengawasinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

><p>James Potter tidak pernah suka membaca dan masuk perpustakaan.<p>

Ia juga benci harus melakukan patroli malam setiap harinya dan mengelilingi Kastil Hogwart untuk memastikan tidak ada murid yang berkeliaran.

Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah mengira akan dijadikan perfek, Remus lebih cocok tugas ini.

Tapi mengingat masalah berbulu temannya,James bisa memaklumi.

Jadi dengan terpaksa dan sedikit seret-menyeret yang dilakukan perfek lain Gryffindor,James Potter pergi melaksanakan tugasnya.

Ia baru melalui sepuluh menit patrolinya,ketika mulai masuk ke perpustakaan yang kini sepi melompong.

Nah sepertinya tidak terlalu sepi,karena mata tajamnya menemukan dua ular berlendir kini tengah duduk di bangku dengan buku yang menemani mereka.

Regulus Black jelas membaca bukunya dengan layanan, tapi yang satu lagi-

Snivellus hanya menatap datar bukunya tanpa minat seolah pikirannya ada ditempat lain.

James Potter terus memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa tidak segera mengejek dan memberikan penahanan pada dua ular itu.

Dirinya justru berjalan ke-rak terdekat dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara.

Dari dalam saku jubahnya ia keluarkan sebuah kain yang sengaja selalu diperkecil dan sedikit lambaian tongkat, kain mulai membesar sesuai ukuran normal.

Kain yang ternyata jubah gaib miliknya itu segera ia kenakan.

"Menyelidiki ular berlendir tidak ada salahnya ,nah mungkin mereka akan merencanakan prank balasan"

Gumamnya pelan sembari melangkah kebangku terdekat dari dua Slytherin.

James kemudia duduk dan matanya dengan awas terus melihat dua orang ini.

Dua menit…lima menit..sepuluh menit…dan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Dua urat siku-siku kini terpampang jelas di dahinya.

Kesal bukan main, James Potter segera menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ia tidak bisa berpiki,bagaimanasih ada orang yang bisa tahan dalam kehening selama berjam-jam(meskipun sebenarnya ia baru beberapa menit mengamati) sama sekali tidak bicara dan hanya duduk diam seperti patung!

Itu adalah penyiksaan hatinya.

Ia jelas tidak pernah dalam situasi seperti ini.

Penuh dalam keheningan diam seperti dikuburan.

Tidak,James Potter mungkin sudah mati bila harus duduk diam berjam-jam dalam posisi yang sama dan tidak melakukan apapun kecuali membaca.

Dunia akan kiamat bila ia melakukan hal itu.

'Oh Jerk..apakah mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain membaca dan melamun?tidak ada obrolan apapun,tidak ada gosip!apa semua Slytherin seperti ini?kalau memang begitu aku berterima kasih pada merlin dan topi butut penyortiran yang telah menempatkanku di asrama Gryfindor.'

Dia tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya akan berakhir bila topi-usang-butut-sok tahu telah menempatkannya diasrama ular.

Mungkin dirinya akan berakhir di bangsal rumah sakit gila St Mungo karena suasana yang terlalu hening dan tidak adanya lawan bicara yang bisa menemaninya.

Sekali lagi, James menghela napas kesal, tapi pandangannya terus pada Slytherin.

Lebih sering -berlama – lama pada anak berambut hitam.

James kini bisa melihat jelas tampilan di wajah Snivellus yang kosong dan tanpa emosi.

'Bahkan dengan teman seasramanyapun git berminyak tidak jauh berbeda,dingin tanpa emosi'

Renung James memikirkan musuhnya.

Ia juga melihat cahaya bulan yang menerangi kedua anak Slytherin, terutama pada Severus.

Dan meskipun enggan tapi dari dalam lubuk hati terjauh-sangat jauh miliknya,James mengagumi bagaimana Severus terlihat seperti sosok lain.

Rambutnya yang hitam memantulkan cahaya kebiruan,dengan wajah yang seolah bersinar karna cahaya bulan.

Kulit pucat saki-sakitannya juga bersinar mengagumkan.

Mata hitam yang selalu membuatnya jengkel memiliki kilat terang biru yang menandakan kecerdasan.

Semua dalam semua,Severus itu indah.(Oke,kewarasannya mulai dipertanyakan)

Tapi ada sesuatu yang terasa salah saat melihat wajah kosong itu.

Sesuatu yang tidak semestinya,tapi James tidak bisa mengatakan apa itu.

"Hhh kenapa aku jadi seperti penguntit 'Ucapnya jengkel dalam hati.

Sayang untuk kapten quidditch Gryffindor,dia tidak bisa berpaling untuk melihat hal lainnya.

Ada sesuatu yang menahannya,suatu kasat mata yang terus menuntut agar ia memperhatikan musuhnya itu.

Sesuatu kasat mata yang disebut dengan keinginan terdalam dari lubuk hati.

'Ada apa dengan diriku'Bingung James .

Kini dirnya mulai was-was tak karuan.

"Ini sudah jam malam Sev,lebih baik kita kembali keasrama"James mendengar suara dingin Regulus yang bersuara untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan menatap kembali pada Severus,dimana laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk kepala sembari membereskan barang-barangnya.

'Aku serasa dikutub utara'Pikir James agak kesal namun juga bingung.

Melihat Severus yang seperti mahluk tanpa emosi sedikit membuatnya takut.

Perasaan dingin dan getaran dalam pikirannya menyebutkan sesuatu yang salah,tapi James bukanlah seorang yang peka dan tidak selalu berpikir dengan otak-setelah semua ia seorang Gryfindor.

Matanya terus pada punggung kecil Severus,bahkan ketika dua ular sudah keluar dan tak terlihat,James terus menatap.

"Aku pikir,otakku mulai kacau! ini pasti gara-gara Moony yang sering memukulku dengan buku…yah pasti karena itu"Ujarnya bermonolog sendiri.

"hhh..mungkin sedikit pranks untuk moony tidak masalah.

Hal ini untuk kebaikan pikiran dan kewarasanku"

Dengan satu pemikiran tentang prank ke Remus,James Potter meninggalkan perpustakan sembari bersiul-siul.

Sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan seragam Slytherin.

Hal terakhir yang kita semua pikirkan mungkin,kenapa James Potter memilih untuk merencanakan menjahili sobatnya sendiri dari pada Severus Snape yang notabennya selalu menjadi incaran kejahilan sejak tahun pertama?

* * *

><p>Setelah pengamtan terhadap Slytehrin tertentu,James Potter untuk malam ini sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan pikirannya dari anak laki-laki berambut hitam.<p>

Ini tentu membuatnya frustasi dan berkali-kali menarik-narik surai kecoklatannya.

"ada apa sih denganku!?"Teriak James pada ruang hampa kamar tidurnya,sama sekali tidak peduli jika tiga sobat sekamarnya yang tengah tidur lelap terbangun.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

dan disini kita selesai membaca bab ketiga.

aku tahu ini pendek dan jarak waktu updateku yang agak lama di bandingkan dengan dua bab lainnya.

Tapi hei,kita semua punya kehidupan di luar sana dan aku juga tidak bisa setiap hari untuk membuat cerita.

jadi maaf untuk menunggu lama dan terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini.

terkahir...please bisa utarakan pendapat dan kritikan serta masukannya di kotak bawah ini ;)


	4. Chapter 4 boggart

**Hello everybody ... Saya kembali dengan bab baru ...TARAA...XD**

**Aku tidak akan banyak bicara jadi saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak UNTUK SEMUA review Anda ..and permintaan maafku karena saya tidak dapat menjawab review in the next chap?..aku benar-benar sibuk dan lelah (hell for the month) ..**

**DISCLAIMER: Tuhan Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi saya TIDAK SENDIRI HARRY POTTER!**

**Bogart**

Pagi ini Remus dalam suasana hati yang suram dan gelap.

Di sekelilingnya Sirius dan Peter dapat merasakan aura kemarahan manusia serigala yang membuat kedua orang ini merinding disko.

Mengetahui sahabat kutu bukunya jarang sekali marah,membuat marauders berkeringat dingin.

oh kalian mungkin akan merasakan hal yang sama,bila ada manusia serigala yang bahkan dalam bentuk manusiannya bisa membuat tulang-tulangmu hancur dengan satu pukulan.

Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi pada James Potter yang malang.

Leader Marauder ini kini dalam kondisi menggenaskan,dimana tulang lengan kanannya hancur seperti kerupuk yang diremas-remas.

Kondisi menggenaskan James terjadi karena pria berkacamata berani untuk mengambil benda berharga Remus Lupin.

Bisa ditebak apa itu….?

Yeah..coklat.

Coklat batangan berharga milik Remus telah dicuri oleh tak lain si pria bodoh berkaca mata.

Tepatnya malam tadi setelah kembali dari patroli dan frustasi karena bayangan seseorang di kepalanya terus muncul tidak mau pergi,jadilah biang kerok terkenal di antara marauders mengendap-ngendap ke laci meja sobatnya dan tanpa perasaan 'menculik' semua coklat Remus untuk persediaan satu bulan!

Bukan hanya nyolong aja tuh si James,tapi juga ngemil hampir setengah coklat yang di colongnya.

Pagi-paginya ketika Remus mau ngemil coklat tercinta sebelum sarapan yang ia dapat justru laci meja nan kosong melompong.

Tak ada satupun 'kekasih hatinya' di sana.

Dengan otak yang diatas rata-rata dan masih bisa berpikir rasional meski siapapun bisa lihat wajah Remus udah merah bak kepiting rebus saking marahnya pada siapapun yang berani nyolongincoklat tercinta,sipria berhati singa namun berbulu serigala dengan tanpa ijin sobat-sobatnya mulai ngegeledahin satu persatu tas dan lemari mereka.

Sampai akhirnya ia mendapati James Potter yang lagi tidur sambil ngemut coklat!

Oh juga di tempat tidurnya berhamburan bekas kertas coklat milik Remus.

Jadi dengan satu helaan napas panjang dan teriakan mengaum serigala,Remus Lupin tanpa ampun menganiayaya sang sohib.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER BERANINYA KAU!"

BUAGH .DUAKH ... DRAW ..

Oke yang terakhir itu suara tulang lengan kanan yang berhasil di patahkan.

Well..itu adalah gossip hangat pagi hari di asrama Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>2 Jam kemudian setelah kejadiaan naas James Poter yang dianiyaya Remus lupin, Keempat Marauders kini tengah berjalan ke kelas pertahanan terhadapa ilmu hitam.<p>

James masih terlihat sedikit pucat dengan warna kehijauan di sekitar wajahnya.(Ia harus meminum ramuan skle-grow yang dipaksa ditelan oleh perawat sekolah paling sadis-madam pomfrey)

Sirius dan Peter juga terlihat agak off dan mencuri pandangan sesekali pada Remus yang aura gelap kemarahan sobat mereka masih terasa kental.

Sedang Remus memasang wajah kalemnya seperti biasa dan tersenyum pada semua orang yang melewati geng prankster terbesar di Hogwarts.

Balas dendam itu memang dalam hati sambil tersenyum mengerikan pada James yang langsung menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Merlin..bagaimanasih dia bisa tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu?"Rintih James yang dalam hati benar-benar tobat dan bersumpah tidak akan menjahili Remus-terutama mencuri coklatnya lagi.

Ketika sampai di kelas,james benar-benar mengambil napas lega dan secepat kilat menjauh dari Remus.

Ia masih trauma dengan penganiyayaan pagi tadi oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Profesor baru di kelas pertahan terhadap ilmu hitam adalah seorang mantan Auror yang bertugas selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan terpaksa harus mengundurkan diri karena cedera pada lengannya setelah bertarung dengan penyihir gelap.<p>

Ia seorang pria dengan rambut hitam bergelombang yang mencapai pundaknya dan memiliki warna mata coklat terang.

Namanya Adalah Wilkie Twycross.

Tingginya sekitar 170 cm dan memiliki kulit kecoklatan.

Jubah hitam yang berlapis kemeja berwarna ungu gelap dengan celana hitam membalut tubuhnya.

Dan meskipun cukup berumur sekitar 50 tahun, tidak membuat orang-orang meremehkannya.

Bahkan bila ia hanya bisa menggunakan satu tangan,tangan kanannya saja.

Karena tangan kirinya,meski masih ada namun tidak bisa digunakan untuk beban kerja berat.

Kelas ini dimulai dengan pengulasan materi sebelumnya mengenai tiga kutukan tak termaafkan dan beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan profesor.

Setelahnya dilanjutkan dengan materi baru yang jujur saja membuat perut Severus merasa melilit.

Ia tidak suka pelajaran kali Severus muram.

"Jadi,katakan padaku,siapa yang tahu apa itu Boggart?"

Tanya Profesor Twycross.

Dari sudut pandangnya yang berada di baris belakang bangku,Severus dapat melihat lima orang yang mengangkat tangannya.

Lily,sudah tentu selalu mengangkat tangan bila ada profesor yang bertanya.

Hal ini mengingatkan severus pada satu mahasiswanya dulu-atau mungkin di masa depan yang hampir sama memiliki semangat seperti Lily.

Yang lainnya adalah James Potter ,Remus Lupin,Lucius(yang duduk di sampingnya) dan Evan Rosier(duduk di depan Lucius).

Profesor itu jelas adalah bias,karena meskipun lucius mengangkat tangannya lebih dulu,namun Lily yang dipilih.

"Nona .."

" ,Lily Evans"Jawab Lily melengkapi.

"Ah..ya..miss Evans,jawabanmu?"

"Boggart merupakan salah satu mahluk gelap,yang mengambil bentuk dari ketakutan terbesar korbannya-mereka tinggal di tempat yang gelap dan tertutup seperti Lemari atau sebuah peti."

"5 poin untuk Gryffindor"

Lily tampak berseri-seri dan mengangguk terimakasih pada sang profesor.

Dan meskipun Severus senang melihat wajah tersenyum Lily,ia kecewa pada orang-orang yang memperlakukan asrama ular dengan pandangan menilai atau bias.

Termasuk profesor ini.

"Baiklah,seperti yang telah di jelaskan miss Evans,Boggart adalah mahluk gelap dan dapat merubah wujudnya untuk sesuatu yang paling ditakuti sikorban"

"Adapun mantra untuk mnghalau mahluk ini yaitu 'Riddikulus'.Mantra ini menyebabkan boggart untuk berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lucu."

"Hal yang lucu ini akan membuat orang tertawa,dan satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui dari boggart adalah,bahwa mahluk ini lemah terhadapa tawa ini mambuat mereka bingung dan takut-sehingga Boggart lebih memilih melarikan diri dan masuk kembali ketemapt persembunyiannya"

Severus memutar matanya mendengar penjelasan Profesor DADA.

Ia sudah tahu itu semua,demi Merlin!

Dan harus bersikap seperti orang bodoh dan mendengarkan hal yang usang ..ini adalah pekerjaan berat untuk Severus.

"Sekarang berdiri dan membuat barisan,anak-anak!Kita akan melakukan praktek!"

Seru Twycross bersemangat.

Seperti yang di perkirakan oleh anak-anak Slytherin.

Gryffindor akan berbaris di barisan depan, saling berebut,

diikuti dengan Ravenclaw yang memiliki tampang penasaran.

Dan di ANTARA berbaris Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Gryffindor.

Terlalu takut mungkin berada dekat dengan ular.

Satu persatu para siswa mulai menghadapi Boggart yang merupakan ketakutan terburuk mereka.

Bila mau jujur,Severus sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk berjalan diam-diam keluar kelas dari pada mengahadapi mahluk itu.

Tapi ia bukan pengecut!

Jadi disini dirinya berdiri menunggu antrian dengan wajah masam,ala Snape.

Tidak peduli apa yang membuat atau merubah Boggart ke bentuk lucu,Severus tidak bisa tertawa.

Ia sudah tahu ketakutannya,tentu saja Severus lakukan.

Dan itu bukan pertanda baik sama sekali.

Untuk mengurangi kegugupannya,Severus lebih memilih memperhatikan kedepan.

Melihat beberapa Grifindors menjerit ketakutan.(Itu sedikit menghiburnya)

Lucius terkekeh diam-diam ketika melihat Peter petigrew yang melompat ketakutan dengan jeritan seperti wanita ketika Boggart mulai berubah menjadi sosok kucing besar.

Kemudian datang Sirius Black.

Pria itu hanya sedikit gemetar ketika melihat wujud Boggart adalah Ibunya,

Walburga Black yang tengah menjerit dengan melemparkan kosa kata kotor pada putranya sendiri.

James Potter tepat setelah Black.

Boggart-nya berubah menjadi sosok yang bahkan tidak akan ada yang mengira.

Severus Snape!

Oke itu tampak seperti Severus Snape,namun dengan tambahan tatapan yang lebih dingin.

Tatapan yang Severus tahu di tujukan pada siapa tapi Potter tidak.

Tatapan pembuhuh tanpa belas kasih.

Beberpa orang melirik padanya dan kemudian pada James.

Itu berlangsung beberapa kali,tapi Severus tidak peduli.

Ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menyeringai pada Potter yang pada saat itu mencuri pandang gugup padanya.

**Ah menarik** .Seringai Severus melebar meski hanya dalam pikirannya.

Lucius temannya hanya mengangkat sebelah alis,namun tidak bertanya atau berkata apapun.

Remus Lupin sudah tidak aneh lagi,Boggartnya adalah bulan purnama.

'Mungkin berhubungan dengan siklus menjadi serigala'Gumam Severus sambil memberi pandangan penasaran pada Lupin.

Setengah jam berlalu begitu saja..masih kelas ini belum selesai pada praktiknya.

Setelah menunggu gilirannya,akhirnya anak-anak Slytherin masuk giliran.

Lucius dengan bangga berdiri didepan lemari Boggart, menunggu wujud ketakutannya.

Dan itu sebenarnya cukup menghibur Severus.

Ketakutan terbesar Lucius adalah kemarahan ayahnya, Abraxas Malfoy.

Sementara orang-orang tidak melihat perubahan apapun pada malfoy,Severus bisa melihatnya.

Bagaimana tubuh pria dihadapannya sedikit gemetar dan mata yang selalu bosan itu kini menampakan teror.

Oh..mungkin ini bisa di jadikan godaan untuk sang pewaris Malfoy.

Tapi temannya ini juga akan mengetahui apa yang ia takuti.

Sebuah lambaian tongkat dan bisikan pelan 'Riddikulu'dari Lucius merubah Boggart menjadi Albus Dumbledore dengan pakaian badut dan sebuah hidung bulat merah.

Malfoy pasti tahu betul apa yang bisa membuat mereka terhibur.

Dan mempermalukan pemimpin cahaya seperti ini-meski hanya boggart masih dapat menghibur.

Saat gilirannya tiba,Severus tahu ia pasti akan menyesali hari ini.

Dan jujur saja Severus sama sekali belum siap untuk menghadapi Boggart.

Cruciatus akan lebih baik dari pada ini.

Saat boggart mulai berubah bentuk Severus menahan napasnya dan mengacungkan tongkat sihir di depan Boggart.

Itu berubah menjadi sosok anak laki-laki.

Dengan jubah hitam yang berantakan dan berlubang.

Surai hitam seperti miliknya tanpa glamor di kotori oleh tetesan darah dan lumpur.

Warna mata hijau itu redup tanpa kehidupan –dan wajah indahnya dinodai luka dengan beberapa darah kering di bagian mulut dan dahinya.

Sebuah tanda petir di dahi pria menjelaskan siapa ia(setidaknya pada severus).

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu terdiam dan menghirup napas tajam melihat pemandangan ngeri.

Severus sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan tremor tangannya.

"Kau gagal..kau membiarkanku mati…membiarkan mereka menyiksaku…kau gagal..dan tidak bisa menyelamatkanku,."

Severus mundur satu langkah ketika Boggart yang menyerupai anaknya melangkah lebih dekat.

"sakit..ini sakit..sangat sakit "Ringkih Boggart dan duduk berlutut dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dalam pikirannya Severus tahu ini bukan Harry.

Ini hanya boggart!

Tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa bereaksi seperti otaknya.

Merlin,ia sudah berkali-kali memimpikan ini dalam tidurnya!

Dimana Harry menyalahkannya untuk ketidak becusan dan ketidak mampuan dirinya.

Ia memimpikan putranya berkali-kali mati dengan darah yang tak bisa ia hentikan keluar dari tubuh pemuda.

Berkali-kali ia bermimpi dan Severus tidak akan terbiasa.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu dan remasan dari Lucius membuat Severus memejamkan matanya.

Menenangkan diri dan menghirup pelan udara.

"Kau bisa melakukannya Sev"

Ucap pelan Lucius dan dengan satu keyakinan itu severus bergumam lirih- tanpa sadar tidak menggunakan tongkatnya yang kini berada di kanan lengannya-terkulai tak berdaya,

Boggart kemudian berubah menjadi badut yang membuat beberapa orang tertawa.

Severus segera mundur dan duduk kembali di bangkunya.

Tidak peduli orang lain di kelas yang memandanginya.

Tremor di tangannya masih belum berhenti dan dengan tidak ada pikiran lain untuk menghentikan tremor juga shoknya-Severus menggigit lengannya kuat.

Membuat darah mengalir dari bekas gigitan.

**'Aku tidak akan gagal kali ini nak, tidak setelah apa yang mereka lakukan.**

**Aku akan membawa Dumbledore berlutut ditanah tempat kau terakhir berbaring-aku akan membawa mereka yang mengkhianatimu berlutut tanpa kaki dan tangan ,membuat mereka menyesal dan menderita.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Asrama Gryffindor<strong>

"Oke,jadi Snivellus takut pada seorang remaja seusianya"Ucap Sirius sambil berbaring di sofa ruang bersama Gryfindor.

"Ya,Remaja yang memiliki darah diseluruh tubuhnya dengan pakaian comapang-camping bak petarung veteran"

Tambahkan Remus dengan dahi berkerut.

"Menurutmu siapa anak laki-laki itu?"Pettigrew bertanya takut-takut namun sangat penasaran.

"Tidak tahu"Jawab Sirius tidak peduli.

Sulung Black kemudian melirik sobatnya yang sedari tadi hanya melamun.

"Hei,Prongs!"Serunya sambil menyihir sebuah ember berisi air dingin,dan dengan tidak berperasaan menjatuhkan ember tepat diatas kepala James.

"Ya!Padfood!apa-apaan ini…"Sebuah jeritan yang kurang jantan dari pewaris Potter itu membuat tiga marauders lainnya terkekeh.

"Sialan kalian!"

"Nah,Prongs,kau seharusnya tidak melamun di malam hari seperti ini"

James Potter hanya menatap kesal si anjing Black.

**_Merlin,mengapa ia mempunyai teman-teman usil seperti ini_?dan mengapa hari ini begitu sial?!**

"Yang lebih penting adalah kau,kenapa sih bisa Snivellus jadi bentuk boggartmu?!"

Jujur,James tidak tahu tentang hal itu juga dan Sirius sama sekali tidak membantunya dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak tahu"Jawab James sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau takut padanya?"

**_Sekarang,kenapa Remus jadi ikut-ikutan juga?oh..yah benar,ia mungkin masih dendam padaku._**Ringis pewaris potter.

"Tidak tahu."Jawaban yang sama diberikan.

James benar-benar tidak tahu.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah Severus.

_Oh..mungkin bukan hal itu,yah..pasti bukan Severus,tapi sesuatu yang lain._

Kemudian kejadian di Aula beberapa minggu lalu terulang lagi di kepalanya.

Bagaimana ia melihat Severus dengan tatapan bak samudra antrik.

Dingin menusuk kulit sampai ke daging-daging.

Bagaimana ia merasa seluruh bulu halus di tangan dan punduknya berdiri.

Dan perasaan aneh yang takut akan sesuatu pada Severus.

Tidak! Ia tidak takut pada Severus,! Yang ia takutkankan adalah Severus berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Seorang yang sama sekali tidak tahu.

Yah..pasti begitu.

Tapi,kenapa ia takut Severus berubah jadi sosok lain yang tidak dikenalnya?

* * *

><p>Nah,bab ini mungkin aneh,well kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapasih mereka akan mempelajari boggart di tahun keenam ?Jawabannya adalah karena aku ingin hal itu terjadi.<p>

Ini untuk kepentingan cerita.

Lagipula mengingat kembali ketahun-tahun saat aku SMP,Kurikulum dengan yang sekarang dan dulu benar-benar jauh berbeda(Man aku merasa seperti orang kuno!)

dan tebak apa?Cerita ini adalah travel back..20 tahun kebelakang~!

jadi mungkin kurikulum di Hogwart juga akan berbeda dengan yang dimasa depan.

bytheway siapa disini yang mencintai coklat?Aku adalah orang memiliki sedikit obsesif pada makanan manis terutama coklat dan apa yang dilakukan Remus adalah yang mungkin akan kulakukan bila seorang berani mencuri persediaan makanan manisku (Smirk ;) )


End file.
